Episode 8008 (7th December 2017)
Plot Zak and Lisa have spent the night in a tent and have built a barrier using scrap and old pallets to prevent anyone to do with the golf course development from accessing their land. Belle reminds her loved up parents they can't spend the winter sleeping outside. Jacob is upset to learn Leyla plans to move to Greece in just a few weeks' time. Moira believes Adam should tell the adoption agency about his arrest and worries that her meltdown at the previous meeting will affect Adam and Victoria's case. Angry David has learned how Eric ensured the Dingles will lose Wishing Well Cottage although Eric has a plan to sort things. In the café, Rhona is stressed about the nativity. Despite being in high school, Samson has been roped in to act as the narrator but April refuses to be Mary and Elliot no longer wants to be Joseph. Faith spots a crow bar in Eric's car and questions what he's up to. Jessie suggests Rhona postpones the play. Chas recalls how she played Mary in her school nativity but the show had to be cancelled when drunken Shadrach stumbled on stage and fell asleep in the manger. Jacob can't understand why Leyla wants to leave so Leyla reveals things have gotten awkward as she's fallen back in love with David which Pete overhears. Eric fills Faith in on his plan to sneak into Morris' and find incriminating evidence about the golf course development. Faith decides to tag along and they go speeding off. Faith's driving terrifies Eric. Pete questions if Leyla ever loved him before grabbing a four pack of beer and leaving the shop. Jacob is also angered by the revelations. The nativity roles have been reassigned, Chas as Mary, Paddy as Joseph, and Marlon as a donkey. Rhona is left in charge of the refreshments. Faith keeps lookout whilst Eric sneaks into Morris' house. Pete downs a can of beer in the café which prompts Adam to tell him James would be ashamed of him. Victoria is forced to step in between the warring brothers and orders Pete to go home. Eric goes through the contents of Morris' desk. He comes across a laptop in a locked drawer. Marlon's donkey costume rips at the bottom, showing his underpants. Whilst Chas gets something to cover the rip, tipsy Rhona offers to help Paddy with his lines. Eric looks through Morris' laptop and learns there was never any plans to demolish his house, he's been had. Faith spots Morris arriving home. She texts Eric to warn him but he's left his phone in the car. Rhona tells Paddy she loves him. Eric grabs the laptop and tries to escape as Morris arrives home but Morris knows Eric is there as he has a security camera that links to his phone. Morris asks for the laptop of incriminating evidence back but Eric refuses. Morris reveals the laptop contains proof that Eric handed over cash to keep his house and therefor ensure the Dingles are made homeless. Faith overhears and furiously demands answers. Cast Regular cast *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast *Morris Blakey - Douglas McFerran Locations *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs room *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Pollard's Barn - Downstairs rooms and yard *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor *Emmerdale Village Institute - Hall *Unknown street *Morris' house Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,630,000 (24th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes